


A Canned Flashback

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: This is an extension of the Jilliam scene in Six of the Best episode!
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden





	A Canned Flashback

Julia is in bed when she tries to feel for William who's not in bed, so she looks and sees him at the window.

"William?"

He looks at her.

"are you alright?"

"I couldn't fall asleep, I didn't want to disturb you"

My God she loved this man as she caresses his side of the bed and pushes the covers a side.

"it disturbs me when you're not here in bed with me. Come back"

He looks at her and gives her a little smile and walks back to the bed. He grabs the blankets and gets back into bed and snuggles into Julia's arms where he always felt safe. They wrap each other in their arms and she caresses his head. He lays his head between her shoulder and chest, as she's about to go back to sleep she notices how he still was quite stiff. She rubs his arm and he places kisses on her neck which makes her moan. Before they knew it they were passionately kissing, and removing each other's pajamas. They made passionate love until they both climaxed at the same time. William collapsed on Julia's chest completely exhausted and sweaty.

He looked at her, "Julia, I'm…"

She stops him, "shh, I understand, just relax"

She then kisses him on his sweaty forehead and holds his head on her chest. Julia broke the silence, "you didn't force or violate me, William. I encouraged you to make love to me, and you were upset and needed physical release"

He nodded and kissed her wrists, "I tried to fall asleep but kept having a flashback from when I was a boy and got canned by Duvailer"

Julia nodded "how did you get into trouble?"

"I was late for one of his classes; it was late and was asked to go to his office. As I walked in the hall and saw him with the cane, I knew what was going to happen. My bottom still hurt from the last canning I had"

"what was the recent canning from?"

"2 days before another boy and I was out passed curfew, and when we came back the doors were locked so I came up with an idea to sneak into the kitchen storage closet's window which was always open"

"bad idea?"

"bad idea, Duvalier was in the kitchen waiting for us and told us to head to his office"

"so you both got canned?"

"no, I got canned but 12 times with big hits"

"what of the other boy?"

"he ran away we assumed he died, but found out he was adopted"

Julia squeezed William tighter, wishing she was there to protect him.

"you took the beating for both of you?"

"I did"

"but William is that why you always wanted to adopt a child? Because you want to give a child a better childhood you never got?"

Tears filled his eyes and he nodded

"it will happen, have faith"

He nodded "but I am just happy with just you and I"

She grabs his face and kisses him, "me too"

William layed back on Julia's chest, much more relaxed. They both said "good night" and fell asleep.

The End


End file.
